poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3: From Wags to Riches
Previous Episode <-- -->Next Episode From Wags to Riches is the third episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. The Pound Puppies and Holly meet Buster and are later invited to the Belveshires in hopes of saving the pound from Katrina Stoneheart's latest dastardly plan. Plot Whopper's Fantasy In one of Whopper's fantasies, Whopper and Bright Eyes are a couple of pirates sailing in the ocean. No sooner did Whopper and Bright Eyes spot a typhoon heading for the pirates' ship. Present Whopper and Bright Eyes are riding in an empty barrel as if they were on a pirate ship. As soon as they spot a small tornado, the pups jumped out of the barrel. As soon as Whopper and Bright Eyes tell the others the news, the tornado busts through the gates of Holly's Puppy Pound and reveals itself as a puppy. The puppy's name is Buster and he asked the Pound Puppies if he wants to be adopted. However, Nose Marie suggests that Buster needs a cage on account of the mess he made. Meanwhile, at Katrina Stoneheart's house, the Belveshires arrive to visit Katrina Stoneheart. Katrina offers them an investment in her soon-to-be property, the Stoneheart Condominiums. After watching Katrina's videotape of her promotion, the Belveshires were interested to invest their money. However, Lord Belveshire has lost his checkbook and Lady Belveshire insists that they'll have their driver take the money to Katrina within an hour. During this, the Pound Puppies and Holly watched the whole thing at their headquarters. As soon as the Belveshires were about to leave, they could not help but notice Holly and the Pound Puppies crying. When Lady Belveshire asked Holly what's wrong, Holly tells her that her evil guardian wants to tear down her pound. Feeling sorry for Holly and the Pound Puppies, the Belveshires insisted that they would like to invest their money on Holly's Puppy Pound instead of giving their money to Katrina. The Pound Puppies and Holly were happy to hear the good news, but Katrina Stoneheart isn't. Lady Belveshire tells off Katrina by saying that they will contribute to Holly's Puppy Pound and Katrina Stoneheart leaves, but not before Katrina silently warns Holly that "You're going to be very sorry indeed, my dear." As soon as Katrina Stoneheart leaves, Lord Belveshire still realizes that he doesn't have his checkbook. Fortunately, Lady Belveshire invites Holly and the Pound Puppies to dinner at the Belveshires' mansion to discuss the matter and maybe find a puppy for their son, Hubert. Buster was especially excited to go. Unfortunately for Buster, Nose Marie told him that he is not going because he would wreck everything. A moment later, the Pound Puppies and Holly boarded the Belveshires' limo(While Buster hitchhikes). The Stonehearts watch from their house and enlists Catgut and his friends to wreck the Belveshires' home. After the Pound Puppies and Holly arrive, Buster was very excited. They were unaware that Katrina and Brattina are watching while Catgut gathers his friends to help him wreck the Belveshires house and pin the blame on the Pound Puppies. Later, it was dinner time for the Belveshires, Holly, Buster, and the Pound Puppies. But, Buster has no manners at the dining table. Not even Nose Marie's attempts to teach Buster ettiquite seemed to work. Meanwhile in the Belveshires' library, Catgut and his gang tore up everything in sight. After dinner, Lord Belveshire went to look for his checkbook. Nose Marie dreams about being adopted by the Belveshires, but is worried that she won't be adopted. The other Pound Puppies will help Nose Marie by telling the Belveshires that they don't want to be adopted. Back in the library, Catgut knocked over all of the books while his friends tore everything up to pieces. Outside the mansion, Lord Belveshire is still looking for his checkbook. Holly asks the Pound Puppies if they would like to be adopted by Hubert. Whopper refused because he says he'll eat to much. Bright Eyes refuses because she has fleas. Nose Marie immediately accepts because she wants to be adopted. Finally, Lord Belveshire has found his checkbook he dropped in the fountain. The Pound Puppies suddenly hear a crash and saw the library smashed to pieces. Unaware that Catgut and his gang were behind this, the Pound Puppies suspect that Buster did it. They found Buster in the surveillance room and found the evidence on the security system. While the other Pound Puppies chased Buster, Whopper stopped to see Catgut and his gang causing more trouble, but decided not to tell because the others won't believe him. In another room, the Pound Puppies stopped Buster from getting away. But, the Belveshires were shocked to see their place being torned and accused the Pound Puppies of doing it. The Belveshires angrily denied Holly the money and escorted her and the Pound Puppies out of their mansion. In a nearby bush, Katrina, Brattina, Catgut, and his gang watch Holly and the Pound Puppies escorted out of the mansion. They were delighted to see that their plan is working perfectly. That night, Nose Marie was sad because her chances of being adopted are ruined. To make matters worse, the Pound Puppies see Katrina calling up the Belveshires to get their investment. Nose Marie was so furious that she blamed Buster for wrecking the Belveshires' mansion. Buster tried to tell Nose Marie that he wasn't the one wrecking the mansion, but Nose Marie told him to go away. The heart-broken Buster finally leaves. The other Pound Puppies were surprised to see that Nose Marie was mean, which is exactly not how a Pound Puppy should act. Holly tells Nose Marie that Buster doesn't have anyone who would care to teach Buster how to behave. Whopper tells the others that Buster wasn't the one who wrecked the mansion, but Catgut and his gang did it. The others didn't believe him until Whopper tells them that he saw the whole thing. Realizing that Katrina was behind the mischief, Nose Marie sets off to apologize to Buster while the others went to catch Katrina in the act without being seen. Later, Katrina and Brattina, carrying a model of the Stonehearts Condominium, arrive at the Belveshires mansion. They were unaware that Holly, Cooler, Bright Eyes, Howler, and Whopper are inside the model. As soon as they arrive, Katrina bows to the Belveshires and accidentally shoves Brattina. Brattina falls and the Pound Puppies and Holly fly out of the model and land behind the couch. Not knowing that the Pound Puppies and Holly are hiding, The Belveshires insist they begin. During the conversation between Katrina and the Belveshires, Howler sneaks up to the TV, and Cooler grabs the videotape of the wrecked library incident from the surveillance room. He tosses the tape to Holly and Holly catches the tape. She passes the tape to Whopper and Whopper throws the tape to Howler. Howler catches the tape and secretly switches it with the tape of Katrina's promotion. Katrina grabs the tape of the incident from her purse and plays it. As soon as the tape plays, it shows Catgut and his friends wrecking the Belveshire's mansion and the Belveshires saw it wasn't the pound puppies after all. Katrina was shocked to see that the tape wasn't showing her the promotion she made. The Belveshires were angry to see the whole thing on tape. Katrina Stoneheart tried to explain, but the Belveshires won't have it. Mr. Belveshire angrily tears up his check in front of Katrina while she cries in defeat. Meanwhile, Nose Marie searched high and low to find Buster to tell him that she is absolutely sorry for what she said. Hearing Nose Marie's apology, Buster forgave Nose Marie and they went back to Holly's Puppy Pound. The next day, the Belveshires apologize to Holly and the Pound Puppies and decided to double the investment they should give to Holly's Puppy Pound. Lady Belveshire tells Hubert that it's time to adopt a puppy. After the Pound Puppies shooked their heads, telling Hubert that they don't want to be adopted, Nose Marie opens the gate and Buster comes in. Lord and Lady Belveshire were delighted to see their son having a good time with Buster. Hubert was so happy that he decided to adopt Buster. The Pound Puppies were happy that not only did the Belveshires saved Holly's Puppy Pound, but Buster was also adopted and that Nose Marie sacrificed her dream of being adopted by the Belveshires for Buster's sake. Gallery From Wags to Riches Errors After Katrina accidentally shoves Brattina, Brattina cries "Whoa, Mommy!" and Katrina's lips are moving at the same time. Nose Marie and Buster weren't supposed to be present in the scene where the Pound Puppies and Holly are secretly exposing Katrina for the fraud she is. First, Nose Marie is seen flying with the Pound Puppies and Holly out of Katrina's model. Second, Buster can be seen following Howler behind the destroyed model. Finally, Nose Marie is seen laughing with the others, in place of Bright Eyes. Voice Cast for From Wags to Riches Trivia This is the first episode written by George Atkins and Charles M. Howell IV George Atkins was known as the writer for the 1960 Mr. Magoo cartoons and Rocky and Bullwinkle while Charles M. Howell IV was known as the writer for Pinky and the Brain. Category:1986 airdates Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Starring Nose Marie Category:Written by Charles M. Howell, IV Category:Written by George Atkins Category:Episodes featuring the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Category:Season 1 Episodes